An Eye for An Eye and a Beating for a Bullet
by AnimeInTheBasement
Summary: Sam And Dean get found by NCIS. and all but framed for the murder of a navel officer they were investigating. When Sam gets hurt in the midst of getting arrested, Dean will do anything to get him back. but will he get him back in time to save him from the powers that be, or the FBI?


An Eye for an Eye, And a Beating for a Bullet.

Chapter 1

Disclamer. if i owned either series i would make a real crossover... you know and not a **_ Fan_**crossover...

It was a brisk autumn evening . The moon was bright, the stars were out and it would have been a beautiful night to take a romantic stroll. That is if you weren't getting shot at. If you were getting shot at you were probably Sam Winchester.

Sweat rolled down his face as He clutched a wall and tried to maneuver through the cluttered alleyway. He had lost track of dean amidst all the commotion, but was sure he had made it out alright. he was dean after all.

Sam tried desperately not to jump at shadows, and conserve his strength. He crouched slowly in an effort to avoid his attackers. Another gunshot rang out in the small maze of dead end roads. He slid down along the wall, still clutching to its surface. His chest throbbed and he instinctively put more pressure on the bullet wound trying to stop the bleeding.

Another shot fired and he covered his head with his free arm, slipping even farther down to the ground. His breathing grew heavier. He could see it as he exhaled, billowing in the form of small clouds. and that was about when everything started spinning.

He clutched his head trying to stop the swirl of blood-loss induced dizziness and by the time he could open his eyes again, he saw an older man pointing a gun at him. His military cut white hair screamed 'no nonsense.'

Sam tried to flinch away from the man, but he just didn't have the energy; He had spent it all getting this far. He turned slightly to see another federal agent with a gun come up behind him, wielding a pair of handcuffs. "Hands above your head, Winchester.." said the older man, obviously a federal agent.

The much younger agent remained a few feet away not willing to risk getting caught off guard by a deceptive serial killer's act. Sam tried to comply as best as he put his free hand up behind his head. but kept his other braced against the wall (he had grown to rely on and care for) for support.

" ok … I surrender..." Sam said with an obvious note of defeat in his tired voice, much to the surprise of the two agents. The shock quickly wore off, for the older agent that is, when he saw that the boy had been shot

" Cuff 'em McGee," he said, keeping his gun in place and his eyes peeled. McGee took the final steps towards Sam, roughly grabbed his arms, pulled them behind his back and clapped his hands into a pair of cold hard handcuffs. Sam fought hard to stay conscious, closing his eyes and breathing slowly.

He heard the older agent on the phone saying something about paramedics, and before he knew it, Sam was in the back of an ambulance. He began to lose consciousness as the vehicle started moving. He knew he was awake,he just didn't know how long he would stay in that state. Everything anyone said was just so fuzzy it all started to sound like the noise sam heard come from dean when he wasn't paying attention.

Soon he was at the noisy hospital. He tried to keep his eyes open for as long as possible, but he couldn't stand the florescent lighting much longer. "GSW to the chest." came the voice of an EMT as the men climbed out of the ambulance, pulling the stretcher containing the so called criminal out after them.

" Give this man some morphine and some kind of sedative. He's going to need surgery," a different voice said to several nurses. The next thing Sam knew someone was poking him with a series of needles. He was out in a matter of moments and everything fell silent

When Sam woke up... he was in hell. Well the earth version of it. On top of simply being in a hospital he was chained to his bed, with at least four armed guards watching him. One of which being the younger agent from the night before. Agent McGee sat in the low metal chair next to the bed. Sam groaned, alerting the NCIS agent of his consciousness.

He didn't mind Hospitals, but when you were in custody as a known criminal they weren't exactly pleasant. Sam tried to sit up but found it very painful. So he opted to lay back down. He was in so much pain he hadn't noticed the agent to his right placing a careful hand on his firearm as he moved.

" Where am I?" Sam asked hoarsely. Breathing heavy with exhaustion. Agent McGee visibly relaxed a bit at the obvious weakness of the mass murderer. But he did not answer. Sam sighed. This was going to be ' awesome.' This agent hated him for crimes he didn't commit, and they hadn't even been formerly introduced.

Soon after, the door opened. Sam looked up to see the older agent from the previous night walk in with two cups of coffee. Sam looked carefully at the man that arrested him... and most likely shot him. He could tell he was ex-military from the way he walked as he made his way across the room when he greeted his subordinate.

McGee had stood when his boss entered, and Sam could tell that he was happy the older gentleman had come now that the 'spree killer' was awake. "Boss," the younger agent greeted as he graciously took the coffee offered. Then the older man turned to Sam.

"Good morning." He said politely, looking Sam square in the face, no malice or hatred in his voice. McGee and the older agent switched places, as the younger man left the room. "Mornin' " Sam replied in a still scratchy voice, as the man sat down and sipped his coffee, never taking his eyes off of Sam.

" So..." Sam began, still having a hard time speaking, "are you the one that shot me?" The man smiled ruefully. " probably. Can't say for sure though. It _was _pretty dark." he replied sipping his coffee again. "it could have been McGee." he continued.

"Well whoever it was was one hell of a shot, either that or I'm extremely lucky." the man gave a slight smile of amusement. Sam started to softly chuckle... then he stopped and groaned in pain instead. " So whats your name kid?" The man asked seriously.

Sam sighed. " You already know my name, If you didn't you wouldn't have arrested me." Then, after a moment's pause, he humored the agent. "Sam Winchester... " "Special Agent Gibbs..." the agent introduced. "So then was that other guy your brother Dean?" Agent Gibbs asked with a knowing look in his eyes. "Dean died a few years ago." Sam said.

He knew this guy, Gibbs wouldn't believe him. But hey, Dean couldn't say he hadn't tried to cover for him. "Ok " Gibbs said, with polite agreement that showed he didn't believe a word of it. Sam Started to speak again, but opted to sigh instead. It was easier and less painful

"Is something wrong?" Gibbs asked, suspicious of the lack of tension in this situation, considering the fact that he was watching _Sam Winchester._ He would have liked to keep Sam as calm as possible. "Huh? Oh no, I'm fine. My chest just hurts a bit..." Sam brushed off the agent's concern. " Agent Gibbs? I have a question..." Gibbs gave him a look that basically told him to go for it.

" Well... aside from, you know, killing people... did I do something specific to offend that other agent?" his tired voice went from semi serious to almost amused. "I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much. Y'know?" Sam concluded giving gibbs a strange smile, almost sorrowful... but not quite.

Gibbs tensed up slightly angry. This guy went from being a man you would have never guessed could kill anyone... to talking about his horrendous crimes as if he hadn't committed them at all. "No, probably not. He just doesn't like murdering psychopaths..." and with that the room fell silent.

A/N so i redid this chapter and i hope it turned out better. and i really hope i got gibbs dialoge right. i hope you guys enjoy. it was fun going over it with my beta. Dean And Tony shall enter shortly.


End file.
